mytotallydramaticseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy
Tommy is the winner of My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom and later competed on My Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites. Overview My Total Drama: TD vs. Custom Tommy was placed on Team Custom, along with his brother Johnny, Paper, Juan, Jeanette, Roxanne, Derek, and Ginger. He wanted to start out his game by making an alliance with the top four he deemed the most trustworthy. He trusted his brother Johnny for sure, knew from watching Inanimate Insanity that Paper would be loyal, Jeanette would be easy to convince based on first impressions, and also brought in Juan as he was trusting. The four accepted the offer, and by the end of episode one, an alliance between Tommy, Johnny, Paper, Juan, and Jeanette was born. Tommy also was great in leadership, winning challenges for his team and sending Team TD to elimination three times when they got rid of Noah, Brick, and B. Team Custom only went two times, where Tommy sent home alliance outsiders Derek and Ginger, leaving Roxanne by herself. After Lightning got medically evacuated, Tommy made the merge for the first time on his first try. In a twist, Jo debuted and Brick returned, giving Team TD a potential 6-5-1 advantage (Roxanne didn't want to stay, so she would always vote herself). However, Tommy said to Jo and Brick "I'll spare you if you join my alliance". This convinced both people to side with Tommy. Mike had targeted Tommy at first, but then changed his vote to Izzy. Regardless, Tommy knew that Mike and Cody were against him. Izzy ended up going in an 11-1 vote. Mike had an alliance with him, Cody, and Dawn. Tommy had an alliance with him, Johnny, Paper, Juan, Jeanette, Brick, and Jo. It was seven to three, and Dawn helped Tommy at the next elimination, sending Mike home in an 8-2-1 vote. Cody later went in an 8-1-1 vote. Jo wanted Brick out even more and more, and Tommy eventually had to give in and sent Brick home in a 7-1-1 vote. Now not really needing Roxanne's throwaway votes for herself, Tommy got her out unanimously. In the same episode, Tommy won immunity with the help of his brother Johnny. By this point, Dawn managed to blend in with Tommy's core alliance of him, Johnny, and Paper, and eliminated Jeanette, Juan, and Jo to get to the final four (the first two while Tommy was immune). At the final four, the core alliance of Tommy, Johnny, and Paper eliminated Dawn, the last member of Team TD standing. At the final immunity challenge, Tommy made a move that would go down in My TD History when he dropped out of the challenge on purpose, trusting his brother Johnny and Paper to take him to the final two regardless of who won. Paper did, and chose to take Tommy instead of Johnny. Tommy would go on to beat Paper at the final challenge, and became the fourth ever winner. My Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists